The History of Abendroth
Abendroth, officially the Kingdom of Abendroth, is a Absolute Monarchy in Westerm Europe. The Empire cosists of several provinces and over-seas colonies. It's capital is the largest city Brussenburg. The empire is as large as France and Spain combined and the climate depends on which region of the country you are in. Abendroth is a major power and a historical leader in economics military, science, culture, farming, fishing, and influence. The nation is a very peaceful nation but takes action once threatened or attacked with agression and opression and survied two Civil War's in the Mid-1600's against Liberalism and later, another Civil War against Marxism on the 1850's. And a war against Spain and France in the Early-1700's. THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Early History The nation was born Spetember of 1145 in the beginning of Medevil times. The area of modern Abendroth has been settled by Germanic, Celtic, and Norwegian Tribes who lived in what is now modern day Brussenburg. Over centuries, the nation kept on growing by taking land that was not yet claimed by anyone. The Nation of Abondroth prospered and grew successfully till they finally grew to their maximum size in 1823. The Frist Abendroth Civil War (1642 - 1644) In 1642, a war between Liberalists led by a Frenchman named Pierre Ambler and the Abendroth Loyalists and Regular Army led by a German Military General maned Franz Steiner wage out in a bloody war that lasted three years. The war started out as a simple skirmish that blew into a full out war near the capital of Brussenburg whhat would be called the Defense of Brussenburg. Abendroth Loyalists and Soldiers defeated the rebels successfully. But it didn't win the war as many thought. After the Defense of Brussenburg, Abendroth Loyalists and Soldiers were losing to the Liberalist Rebels. It was later at the Battle of Osterburg in July 1643, that it was the official turning point in the Abendroth Civil War. The tide has changed and the Abendroth Loyalists and Soldiers were beginning to win most of the battles. The war officially ended in March 1644 with the Liberalists in a crushing defeat. All Liberalist forces were exiled from the nation and were forced to move with their familes to new countries. All leaders of the Liberalists were executed but were granted a pardon for their families. The French and Spanish War (1718 -1726) 18 years after the turn of the century, the Nation of Abendroth was already a powerful Empire. In 1718, the Kingdom of Abendroth was threatened by Spain and France over a dispute of "more land." With in two hours, a call to arms was sent out calling apon men between the ages of 17 - 25 to enlist in the Abendroth Army. New reruits went under a four week training of rifle drills and long marches as well as many other military activities. The first battle was fought June 17, 1718 in the Agricultural Town of Cote d'Or which ended in a Decive Victory for Abendroth. Later at the victory at Cote d'Or, the Kingdom of Abendroth sent troops over to Spain where they endured harsh weather conditons such as intense heat, and Gurilla Warfare. The war later ended in a victory for the Kingdom of Abendroth and a Treaty of Paris. The Kingdom of Abendroth then had an agreement with both France, and Spain who promised to not invade any land of the Kingdom of Abendroth and got to keep their own land. The Industrial Revolution During the 1830's and 1840's, the Industrial Revoution has hit most of Europe causing more cities to grow, manufacturing and factories to pop up and become wealthy, business grows to al all time high, new and interesting inventions are made changing the world. An Irishman named Eamon O'Brian created a new style of Musket for the Military called a "Rifle", a Caplock Musket in 1838. This new type of rifle changed the way the Army fought in warfare which soon evolutionized the creation of the "Minie' Ball" by Claude Minie, a French Army Officer in 1848, a dangerously accurrate bullet that later saw action in the Second Abendroth Civil War in 1850. The Second Abendroth Civil War (1850 - 1868) In August of 1850, another brutal Civil War poped up. This time it was Marxists versus the Capitalist's. With the new invention the of the Caplock Musket or the Rifle, and the Minie' Ball, it caused the Second Civil War to be more deadly, and lasted till 1868. Also known as the "Longest War in Abendroth History." Two great nations, Abendroth, and the United States were sucked into their own Civil War. King Oliver Cronkite did the same thing Lincoln did the the Confederate Southerners, he formed a blockade around the English Channel and the Batlic Sea North of Denmark, smothing the Marxists slowly, the Regular Army Sodleirs werel osing and winning battles every month. For once every three battles in a month, only one would be a Abendroth Loss and a Marxist Win. The Marxists already knew they were losing the war once the year was 1862. The Marxist Rebels finally surrendered, May 15, 1868 with less than 500 troops remianing. General Benjamin O'Riley, a successful and brave Irishman in the Abendroth Army and a Major General granted a pardon for the Marxist Rebels and let them all go home to their families. If this war was won by the Marxists, Abendroth would be a Satelitte Nation to the Soviet Union. The Second Industrial Revolution When Queen Lilly O'Harra took power, the Second Industrial Revolution hit. Increasing production even more! The Abendroth Armed Forces no longer used outdated Caplock Muskets (except for Military Parades) and Minie' Balls. They now mass produced and used Italian weaponry like the Berthier Rifle, Carcano Rifle, Bodeo M1889 Revolver, and many other deadly weapons which were later used in World War I. The Great War WIP Modern History The Kingdom of Abendroth never served in World War II, amking it the second greatest world power next to the United States of America. Durning Queen Lilly's rule over Abendroth in the Late 1940's, the Cold War started up. The Kingdom of Abendroth was a Pro-Capitalist Nation even with being an Absolute Monarchy. They sided with the US against the USSR during this period in time. Att his period in history, Abendroth lost the Eastern Portion of the country to the USSR such as Hungary and Czechslovocia who later became their own independent nations in 1991 after the fall of the Soviet Union. Queen Lilly passed an act in 1948 saying for anyone to report a Communist spy, was to do it at once and not dare to hesitate. An estimated 850, 456 Communist spies were captured and out to death. Doing this made the Soviets very angry, which caused them to threat the Kingdom of Abendroth with nuclear weapons. Thankfully, Abendroth had the United States as a vital ally keeping them safe from any nuclear attacks. The Kngdom of Abendroth continued to fight in wars long after Queen Lilly's time. Gegraphy Abendroth makes up most of the countries South, and North West of Germany as well as over seas provinces in Africa and is the 3rd largest Country and World Superpower in the world. More to come on the Georgraphy. Climate The climate of Abendroth depends on where you're at. The South is home to temperate Summers and Winters. The north is home to mild Summers and freezing Winters. The accents differ on where you're at aswell. In the North, citizens mainly speak Irish and German, while the South mainly speaks Dutch, and Norwegian. Politics WIP Provinces Flastone Sinderroach Draconia Kroganstein Strursailles Foreign Relations Abendroth has good trading routes with the United States, Canada, Mexico, Austrailia, New Zealand, Czech Republic, Hungary, UK and Ireland, and Most of Asia. Abendroth still refuses to trade with Russia, and North Korea to this day. The Kingdom of Abendroth trades Vegetables, Fruits, Steel, and many other good to their allies. In exchange they recieve, Steel, Oil, Fruits, any many other goods from around the world. Military Forces Soldeirs of Abendroth have always worn a Kelly Green Coat, Prussian Blue Trousers, (Or Slacks depending on how you want to word it.) German World War I Styled Webbing, ranks similar to the United States Armed Forces, Jack Boots, and a M1916 (Later M1935, then M1942 even thought Abendroth never served in World War II.) Stahlhelm for war-time, and a Green Kepi for peace-time. Soldiers of Abendroth wore this uniform in battle till the End of World War I. After World War I, Soldeirs only wore this on the homefront while guarding cities and the country itself. Economy WIP Infrastructure WIP